


【all南】创伤结构 07

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 补个档





	【all南】创伤结构 07

**反抗的人**

* * *

** **焉栩嘉的信：** **

我想抽烟。我想学会抽烟，跟你。上次在学校宿舍的阳台，你向我展示拿烟的样子，你说很多人夸过你这样好看，你把耳后滑落的发夹上去，手指像玉夹子。我感到自己耳朵红了，你来看我的时候，我想用双臂将你环住，让你的嘴唇碰到我的，贴身问我，“知道是什么感觉？”

我的淫妇巴比伦城。

** **周震南的信：** **

痛快，痛与快是联系在一起的，情欲到最后是一种虐待，一种解剖。

姚琛告诉我，他是如何被我诱惑的，我很疑惑，难道我只能诱惑男人吗？姚琛说不，但我诱惑男人或女人，方法是一样的。

我绝对不会告诉你第一次吸烟是什么感受，你要自己试试。

* * *

* * *

翟潇闻学院里有个女人死了，那女人是个博士，教过翟潇闻两堂课，她勾引了亲哥哥，被哥哥的妻子拿刀砍死了，后来男人去坐了牢，妻子疯了，在桥头遇着打扮得漂亮的就吐口水，尤其喜欢到翟潇闻学校门口吐，抱着人大腿啃咬不松手。周震南应邀去他学校的时候在门口遇着了，被揪住裤腿，问，臭婊子，你勾引了你哥哥吧？作势还要掀周震南的裤子，好像他里面藏着什么似的。

周震南惶恐，他裹紧自己的衣服，仰起头询问环抱他的翟潇闻，他们都知道了？他的情欲是不被理解的孤独，却被人说成一种精细的淫荡，他深感委屈。他们做爱而悄无声息，门外，姚琛在看新闻频道，报道上是那个砍死人的女人举着菜刀的样子，从门缝中周震南瞧见模糊的姚琛的侧脸，他把身上摇晃的翟潇闻轻轻搂住。

天是一层一层冷的，潮湿在散发，痛觉慢慢地消失。好多好多人在死。周震南是一个小小判官，他手上记着无声无形的生死簿。

他们家的构造很不一般，不算宽敞的房间够他和姚琛两个人住，浴室和洗手间是分开的，浴室的玻璃是透明的，从他的房间或者姚琛的房间，甚至是客厅都可以望见。翟潇闻不习惯在这里洗澡，他把震动的手机递给浴室里伸出来的小手，一边捋着湿漉漉的头发一边向姚琛招呼，就要散步回学校了。周震南裹着一张浴巾，一边接电话一边对着玻璃用打火机烧自己伸出来那一小截舌头。他看见姚琛膝跳反射，笑了笑，两个都放下了。

焉栩嘉在门外等他，他头上盖着薄薄浴巾，也没擦干身上的水就穿了件宽大黑色风衣跑出去了。焉栩嘉听Walkman，手里拎着带给他的日本烟，周震南笑着双臂缠着他的肩，“谢谢你记得，我馋到吃舌头了。”

焉栩嘉爱看周震南吸烟时，一边吸一边跺脚，好像烟头是烫在脚心，走或坐怎么也不好过，一种快活的为难。他手里还有一张A4大小的相片，周震南一边哆嗦着抬头，一边问他是什么，焉栩嘉说，“是翟潇闻上次叫你去学校拍下来的，你不记得啦？”

是模仿。其实要是不署上他的相关信息，旁人是断然不会知道那是他的，一张孔雀羽毛盖在双腿间的照片，肉体的颜色刻意除去荤腥，是种生动的粉白，活生生的人的滋味。周震南很喜欢这张照片，他拿到手里观赏了半天，又对着路灯瞧自己紧闭的双腿间那片欲盖弥彰的孔雀羽，三角区的弧线里，一个隐秘的圆被路灯照射出明显。

从焉栩嘉低头的视角可以看见，他拉到腹部的风衣拉链底下白皙清薄的身体像一层玉屑，灯光把他衬得像个完美的假人，连同腰肢收紧那一路往下往里，一个性爱娃娃，情欲显得尤其孤独。

最初，发泄情欲孤独的最低级方式是看黄色小说，这种行为不费力气，只需要几根手指的无节奏无章法的体操动作。再高一阶层，是把情欲转移到其他东西上面去，比如姚琛的棒球帽，有段时候周震南十分迷恋那个，汗渍，酸涩的味道，和罩在自己过于小巧的脑袋上的那种被统治感，好像戴上那个帽子，总有什么在上方凝望着他，孤独会轻而易举地被吹散。

焉栩嘉跟他来信频繁，尽管是一间学校，一间戏剧社，一周碰十次面不止，待在一起百小时。他们谈论艺术，扮演角色，向对方剖开内脏暴露怪癖。

周震南有一个偏执的图书馆理论。他想要收集一切的书以筛选有用，对自己有一种近乎完美的要求。他期望情绪和心理状态能如同标本，被收藏在玻璃瓶中放置在柜台上展销，需要哪种情绪他就喷洒哪种。同时他对框架有疯狂迷恋，比如饭一定要在盒子里方正地放置，吃不完的东西他会堆成一座小山丘。

但同时他极其想要打破常规，总之，他就是不断地自我对抗和消解，不断讨伐自己，又愈合自己，弄伤自己。比如，他有自残的习惯。他自虐成瘾，享受心酸，品尝胃绞痛的滋味，并对着药瓶上的化学分子式做梦。他怕痛，当然，否则怎么会如此嗜痛；他怕黑，但把窗帘拉得死死的，不放过一点缝隙。他仿佛自己的仇家，只要让自己不痛快都是好的，然而有人会问，那性爱呢？做爱的时候难道他不是爽的吗？

** **

* * *

** **焉栩嘉的信：** **

做梦梦见我和你。你坐在椅子上，手里一把青色的药片，是树叶那么青。我跪在地上，恳求原谅。我把头放在你的膝上，闻着你的味道，我把头移到你双腿间，闻到你的味道。你正对自己进行残酷改造，我恳求你不要，恳求你原谅我的迷恋，然而我的脸朝下，使我想到；这恳求是无所谓的。

** **周震南的信：** **

我做梦梦到我和你。很奇怪，我第一次梦见你。我们在卫生间的墙角，因为太痛，我直不起身体，我在梦里感觉到了那种疼痛，你穿着台湾中学生的那种制服，把短发剪得更加利落，一手撑着地板，一手撑着墙。在你的掌下，我的身边，角落已经青苔丛生。我想开口对你说什么，混乱地，你的躯体挤开了我，没有穿长裤，我的腿血迹斑斑。我想我在耳语，救救我。

* * *

做爱难道不痛快吗？当然痛快。但这种身体上的愉悦正是他对自我的高度摧残，他不断在人面前表现无羞无耻的淫态，为了得到别人的羞辱。扭曲的颠倒的自尊感。羞辱他的精神是对他进行刀割，那些语言越脏，越疼，他越觉得该。后来，他也羞辱自己，他是个全世界最下贱的婊子，自我抛弃感带来身份认同挤压状态的释放，他由此高傲地看世界：你的中伤不过如此。

第一次做爱的时候他觉得好舒服，一边呻吟一边想，要是能一个晚上做完所有姿势，做完所有场合该多好，他不断地引诱男人跟他做爱，小心地吐出淫词浪语，观察它们跳跃在肌肤上的弹性。

第一次知道自慰的时候，他想，要是能把所有的按摩棒都买回家用个遍多好，那种嗡鸣的声音持续回响在房间里，他和姚琛对坐吃饭的时候，总觉得那声音还在，甚至是从对面的人的鼻腔中冒出，从墙里冒出，仿佛整个房间都在观赏他自渎的情态。

他并不是多么贪婪，只是盼望一切东西都有边界，这漫长而无趣的人生，他在信里写道。我们该去看看医生，然后告诉医生，操你妈，十个药厂工人九个一辈子也吃不起他亲手生产的药片，全死在下水道边，你却告诉我，我们还有救的。

他能够触摸到那个边界就好了。那个、情欲的边界，知识的边界，感官的边界。触摸到之后发现，原来也就这样，做爱不过是这样，“爽”不过也是这样。男人女人们无时无刻不在追求的高潮。什么都没有得到，什么也不是。

他想要把自己在性爱中的每一个姿势，每一种别人表现给他的情绪，或者说给他听的话印出来，收集在图书馆里。等他收集到所有东西，并仿佛世界上的一切可能性都探索过了，他就可以放心地腐烂在泳池里，并向每一个来参观的人做出please的动作：感谢光临，如你所见，世界就是这么无趣，人类就是这么无趣。欢迎下次光临，一直这么无趣。

* * *

** **周震南的信：** **

柏拉图在两千年前寓言：每一个人都是被劈开成两半的一个不完整个体。我很迷惑，有人说我是完整的，那么我为什么仍旧会希望找到另一个，或者另一些人？纵使完整，人仍然害怕孤独？我的灵是完整的吗？完整的灵不代表不孤独，是吗？孤独不代表不完整，是吗？

** **焉栩嘉的信：** **

去他娘的柏拉图。抱歉，我很想说脏话，什么时候教我抽烟？我很想学会抽烟，在别人那里我大概学不会的。我想知道你的心和肺是什么颜色什么滋味，下一次能不能在黑色风衣里面穿水手服，我很想和你一起去登山，月娘始终照耀着我们，记得吗？

* * *

很想很想。焉栩嘉的话使他感到人对于另一个人的渴望可以这样的执着。他反抗柏拉图，大概在世界上，并不是劈开了人，而是剥出了人，像剥开玉米那样，所以人总要遮掩，穿玉米皮。人被剥出，赤裸的，再被剥出，镶嵌在容器里的阳具露出，人彻底曝光了灵，于是捂着下体，终其一生都在寻找那个永生的容器。

周震南是那个容器，他看见一切阳具化的物体都想：那或许是曾经填满我的一部分。那或许是他膨胀成宇宙爆炸之后，零落在四处的某个曾经塞住他的东西。他想在宇宙里，他的身体应该是一个巨大的完整的构造，平坦的，没有任何开口的混沌。

是阳具塞满了他，而后为了繁殖和哺育，他碎裂了，如水汽散开了，阳具成为种子自地面生长着，他以化身行走，目睹春天长大，用活水浇灌。他的阴户最初形成，仿佛是在说着，总有一天你们都会回来的，回到这里来，因****我****而诞生，最终又死在****我****。

情杀，或者伦理，或者母孕。他们回来之后，周震南又完整了，他终其一生寻找的原来不是被劈开的那另一半，而是那被剥出的，曾插入他，填满他的另一些。

神明的结构是个镶嵌结构，人是零件，是螺丝钉，他是螺帽，是旋转的中心，是黑洞。一个没有螺纹的螺帽，任何螺丝钉都到这里来试一试，可是任何一个都不适合，于是螺丝躺在阳台如软烟，慎慎收起自己的钉子，孤独，抱膝，想着：什么时候找到我的螺帽呢？

那时候初中，他住校，叠四床被子翻墙出去，像豌豆公主，膝盖还会觉得痛，然而已经兴高采烈地上了夏之光的单车。十几岁的小孩子，关都关不住，性萌动来势汹汹，青春残酷物语，他一直在寻找自己的螺丝钉，那个坚硬的，医治他的惶惑不安的，让他稳定下来的螺丝钉。

春天，天不再是一层一层冷，而是一团一团地冷，冷吹到他身边的时候，他和焉栩嘉在树下的草坪上。学校天文社组织登山观星，河面上有一只鸭子细细地梳理着自己的羽毛，他忽然将焉栩嘉的手放到自己胸上。平坦的双乳，他让焉栩嘉的手将自己的衣领拉开，为自己露出乳头的动作而感到一阵无解的快乐和焦急。等到社长来找他们时，周震南已经躺在被压得平平整整的草面上微微喘气了，他手里绞着焉栩嘉的外套，被问焉栩嘉人去哪里了，他的脸上浮着温柔的红色，发丝沾在嘴角，动人地笑了笑。

这也算恋爱滋味。情欲的转移，从姚琛的棒球帽，夏之光的单车，张颜齐的烟头，到了焉栩嘉的外套。被爱的滋味多么好，忽然的，生死簿上燃动着的他自己的名字，被墨笔轻轻地描写了一次，竟然还有活着的念想。他想，试着恋爱，不一定是和某个人，而是和人类，纵然乏善可陈。和人类恋爱，多么悲惨的境遇和宏观的主题，被春风甜吻，被夏日吞食，被陌生人的目光寸寸剥离，在透明浴室里用黑色水淹没最后一根发丝。他就做了世界的美丽娼妓。

千禧一代的焦虑混杂在摇滚乐、性手枪、K2里。无休止地翻滚，虚伪哲学命题，一角青空下楼顶的絮絮私语，焉栩嘉在那里要过他，猛烈而罗密欧的冲撞，他臀上青红相接的巴掌印，放肆的叫喊声，和自习教室唰唰的笔迹、电影课堂昭和年代东京物语混合在一起。周震南一手扶着栏杆，一手和焉栩嘉十指相扣，仿佛不是焉栩嘉干他，而是整个操蛋的时空，在一阵翻滚的颠倒的摇晃之中，他上了船。他是船妓，无所依的命途和千刀万剐的绝情心。

电子轰击磁屏，信息流挟滚滚浪奔涌来，奔涌去，很少再有人愿意花上两个小时听他是如何痛恨自己的生活。

那衣食无忧的，快乐无边的生活。挟持着服软、屈从、听话、教训，挟持着功名、境遇、爱人，老去，人生数种嗔痴。周震南惶恐，且徘徊，且不安，并不愿意长大，以刀片和特效药来威胁自己，做出炽热邀请；不怕死亡的，请上这船。

诺亚方舟新一代，型号是孤独国，北纬37.5度，风向不明。一个月亮和十个太阳，十个太阳轮番照射末日，一个月亮独自高高挂起，如妓，如春药，敞开年轻的双腿。他望青空，灰霭的天，触手可得。焉栩嘉隔着浴巾的手摸他的脑袋，湿气从掌纹一直蔓延到血脉里，他的影子耷拉着，很是疲倦。周震南向他指，指天空，无数的月女的脊背被弯月刺穿，双腿赤裸在天上晃荡，那些墙纸上昏明的影子，无着落的踪迹，那些枝桠和飞虫，都是她们明亮的尸体。

许多鬼许多鬼还在做人，许多人许多人正在死去。行走在夜路上的你比起噤声的手势，又悄悄地混进了哪个游行的队伍里？


End file.
